1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hand tool for performing maintenance on a surfboard and in particular a hand tool for removing wax from a surfboard incorporating accessories for additional surfboard maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to coat a surface of a surfboard with wax. Wax can either be applied manually or by melting the wax. Under either circumstance, the tools disclosed by the prior art to remove the wax are complex, are easily broken or otherwise fail to perform their intended function.
The prior art discloses hand held blade-type scrapers to remove wax from surfboards and other like surfaces. Often the scraper is simply a generally rectangular metal or plastic plate having one or more relatively sharp edges. While this tool is adequate for skis that have flat surfaces, it is unusable for surfboards that are constructed with curved surfaces to minimize drag in water. The present invention resolves this problem by providing a substantially rectangular scraping panel that can adapt to the curvature of the surfboard.
The present invention substantially resolves the inadequacies of the hand tools disclosed in the prior art. A flexible scraping panel incorporates means for loosening the wax that may be hardened on the surface of a surfboard and a second beveled surface for removing the wax. The flexibility of the scraper along an axis thereof permits the tool to adapt to the curvature of the surfboard. To provide ease of use and efficiency, hand tools and accessories used for the maintenance of surfboards or for personal use by the user are rotatably coupled to the scraping panels. The tools can include a fin-key adapted to remove a fin from a surfboard, a screwdriver and an accessory mounting plate that can employ personal accessories such as a bottle opener.